I Need You
by Cierastar
Summary: Lilia is a shy girl who just wants to make friends but when her boyfriend follows her to Sweet Amoris her chances of making friends are blown away like the wind. The pain and abuse she endured will begin again and it's up to a certain silver haired boy to rescue his most beautiful and pure princess. What will become of the love Lilia harbors in her heart for this handsome prince?


Prologue

My mind was completely occupied by a person whom I was terribly afraid of. Every time I thought about him I would wince as I remember the pain he has caused me and will continue to cause. I used to cry myself to sleep every night but now I hold in all of my tears and I hide all of my emotions. This guy claimed that he loves me but if he did he wouldn't cause me so much pain. The day he told me that he loved me was the day it all started. I turned him down softly but I didn't think it would affect him so much as it has me. So now because of it I'm the one that suffers silently every day. I refuse to tell anyone about it so I just allow myself to suffer. Before all of this I used to be happy and cheerful but now I'm scared and emotionless. I only act cheerful in front of others so they don't worry and no one's noticed how I'm really feeling. I don't know how long this will go on but I know that I must try not to think about it. I was walking home from the park alone as usual when a black 2011 Ford pulled up next to me. The window was rolled down and mom's head poked out.

"Sweetie you're walking home by yourself again?!" Mom looked worried as she asked this and I gave her my best smile.

"It's fine mom." Mom sighed and opened the door.

"Get in." I nodded my head as I got in. Mom sighed deeply before speaking again.

"Sweetie you're going to be living in a town called Sweet Amoris." My eyes widened a bit. It was good news for me, I guess.

"You mean the town that Auntie and Kayla lives in?" Mom nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll start packing when we get home." Mom brightened up a bit.

"Good because me and your father already bought you a house big enough for you and your dogs!" Mom smiled brightly as she spoke and drove.

"What about you and dad?" Mom looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry sweetie but me and your father will be away in different countries for a while. You see I'm going to Africa to study a rare species of leopard and then I have to go to Paris to work on my latest fashion line. Your father has to go to Japan for business with him being a government official and all." I nodded my head in understanding and mom smiled.

We arrived at our house a few minutes later. The door was opened for us and we stepped out and walked through the door. I walked up the stairs and entered my room only to be greeted by my two dogs, my Golden Retriever, Star, and my white Siberian Husky, Astra. I rubbed both my dogs heads and started packing my things and theirs. Of course they helped pack their things. We managed to finish packing and soon everything was loaded into the moving truck. I looked around at my empty room and sighed. I turned around and walked out the door with both my dogs.

When I stepped outside I felt the cool autumn air all around me. I breathed in and the scent of moist leaves filled my nose. A gentle breeze blew through my long golden hair as I looked up at the clouded sky with my sapphire colored eyes. I looked all around me and saw every living thing, all preparing for winter. _I should be starting school soon. _I thought as I walked towards the limousine. Me and my dogs climbed into the limousine and drove off farther and farther away from the place I used to call home.

_(6 Hours Later) _I was sleeping on the door as we continued to drive to Sweet Amoris.

"Sweetie wake up." I heard a soft and gentle voice speak as I stirred in my sleep. "Lilia wake up please." The person was shaking me gently and my eyes fluttered opened. There I saw mom with a small smile on her face as she pulled away from me.

"Hm?" I looked at mom with drowsy eyes.

"We're here." She said quietly. I looked out the window and gasped quietly.

"It's so beautiful…" Was all I could muster. The house was white with gold, black, silver, blue, and green designs on the edges and lines. I climbed out of the car and started to walk inside followed by my dogs. I looked around the house while telling the movers where to put my new and old furniture. Mom had some painting designers come in and paint every wall in the house. Mom had the dining room painted in an emerald color that she wanted. Mom wanted a Pegasus painting to be on the wall to the right, a unicorn painting on the left wall, a majestic white tiger painting on the wall near the window, and a big beautiful white wolf painting on the center wall of the dining room just high enough for the TV to not block it. Mom had snow surrounding the wolf with a moon over its head in the painting. Mom had Pegasus surrounded by clouds and the sun behind it with beautiful majestic birds in the background of its painting. Mom had the unicorn in a lush green forest at night, with stars surrounding it and a moon high up in the sky, the unicorn was on its hind legs looking up at the moon with animals of the forest around it in its painting. Mom had the tiger laying on a rock looking up at the morning sky with snow all around it and small white tiger cubs playing behind it in the last painting. When the dining room was finished my room was next. I had the walls painted royal blue with green, gold, black, and silver designs. After everything was painted the designers left and it was time for my family to leave.

"Bye…" Was all I said as I was enveloped by hugs.

"See you soon sweetie." Both my parents said at the same time and then they left. Me and my dogs stood in the doorway silently as the cars drove farther and farther away until it was out of sight.

"Well Auntie is supposed to come tomorrow!" I say to my dogs who look sad but after I said that they perked right up.

Me and my dogs went back inside and welcomed the warm heat all around us. I went upstairs to my room and changed into my yellow strawberry pajamas and curled up in bed, falling into a troubled sleep.

_(Next Day) _School starts in only two more days and Auntie has already given me my registration for a school called Sweet Amoris High. We already got my I.D. and she gave me the registration fee of twenty-five dollars. Unfortunately Auntie had to leave early to go to work so I decided to go out into town by myself. I locked the door before leaving and walked into the shopping area. As I was walking I bumped into someone and we both fell on our butts.

"Ow…" We both said at the same time while rubbing our heads.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention at all! I'm new in this town so I don't really know much about it. I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized and looked up at the face of the person whom I ran into. It was a girl with really long silver hair that went a little past her knees and golden eyes.

"It's okay. I wasn't going anywhere anyway. I'm just shopping. Anyway my name is Rosalya." The girl helped me up and I smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you Rosalya. My name is Lilia." Rosalya smiled brightly as we talked for a little while. We have some things in common it seems.

"Hey since you're new how about I show you around and while we're at it let's shop for some clothes! Oh and I didn't ask but what school did you enroll for?"

"Sweet Amoris High." I said simply and Rosalya beamed brightly.

"Perfect! I go to the same school." Rosalya took my hand and we started visiting every store that sold clothes in the area! One in particular had Rosalya really excited.

"Why does this store have you so excited?" Rosalya turned to me with a big grin on her face.

"Because my _boyfriend _owns this one!" Rosalya practically dragged me into the store! _She's really excited about seeing her boyfriend! _We entered a purple store and I was amazed by all the beautiful clothes and all the different fashions. Rosalya dropped my hand and walked up to a boy behind a counter. The boy had jet black hair, really dark brown eyes that almost looked black, Victorian styled clothing that was purple and black, and slightly tanned skin like Rosalya's.

"Hello Rosa and who is your friend here?" The boy's voice sounded soft and silky as he asked Rosalya.

"This is my friend Lilia!" I smiled shyly as I stepped closer.

"Hi…" Not able to look at him I turned my gaze over to the side and looked at all the beautiful clothes. I heard Rosalya's giggling as I had my head turned.

"Anyways this is my boyfriend Leigh!" I turned my head back and Leigh smiled softly so I smiled back. Then another boy who looked the same age as me came out from the back. The boy was very handsome, I couldn't help but stare. He had silver hair that swept off to the side of his head with the tips dyed black, he wore black and green Victorian styled clothing, his skin was slightly tanned, and he had such beautiful eyes! One eye was a golden like color and his other eye was the color of an emerald. The boy's gaze met with mine and we stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I pulled my gaze away out of embarrassment. Rosalya noticed this exchange and giggled to herself.

"Hahah… Okay! Lilia this is Leigh's younger brother, Lysander. Lys-baby this is my new friend Lilia!" Lysander looked at Rosalya and frowned at the nickname, and then he looked over to me and smiled warmly. I smiled warmly in return and seeing him smile like that made my heart beat quicken a thousand times faster. Rosalya grabbed a bunch of gorgeous clothes that Leigh had made and gave them to me. Then she ushered me into the changing rooms.

"Change into the white prestigious outfit first!" I did as Rosalya said and changed into the white prestigious uniform. The uniform was lined with black along with the buttons and I wore long black socks and white Victorian boots with it. I stepped out of the changing room and Rosalya squealed with delight. "It looks perfect on you!" I probably tried on a dozen different types of clothes and Leigh gave the ones that Rosalya thought looked best on me for free. Leigh told me that it was alright for me to take them even though I continuously insisted on paying for them and after a few minutes Rosalya convinced me that it was okay. It was starting to get late.

"Sorry but I have to go home now." I said apologetically. I moved towards the exit and Rosalya cried out.

"Aw, can't you stay a little longer?" Rosalya pleaded.

"No I have to feed my dogs. They're waiting for me." I smiled at Rosalya and waved goodbye to everyone. As I walked out I felt eyes on me. I saw Lysander's reflection in the window and noticed that it was his gaze that was on me. I continued out the door as if I didn't even feel his gaze and rushed home to my dogs.

"Arf! Arf!" Once I enter I'm greeted by my wonderful dogs.

"Hello Star! Hello Astra!" I rubbed their heads and walked up the stairs. I put all of my clothes away and flopped down on my bed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. I looked at the message and felt my heart freeze.

'_Hey where r u?' _It was _him_. I tried to think of an excuse but nothing was coming to mind so I just decided that the safest way out of this would be telling the truth because if I lie I would pay for it dearly.

'_I had 2 move' _I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me where but…

'_Where?' _It seems luck isn't on my side at all.

'_Sweet Amoris' _I can't lie even if I wanted to. There is no way out of this. The less painless way would be telling the truth. I didn't receive a reply so I quickly turned my phone off and changed into my pajamas. School starts tomorrow so I need to go to bed soon. Auntie had brought me some pizza earlier so I ate that and went to bed. Dreams of _him _went on the whole night but my mind was put at ease when my dogs curled up on the bed with me.

* * *

**Hi guys so I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed but I wanted to hurry so I can get into the real problems in the next chapters. So don't forget to leave comments and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
